Are you Ready?
by Harm 'n' Mac Forever
Summary: Harm and Mac are asked this simple question by friends.


**Are You Ready?**

 _A/N: I know it is over 12 years since this wonderful show finished, but they have been showing the series from the beginning again in the UK and we recently finished series 10 and I got this idea that I had to write down. Oh and just because I am English Harm won the coin toss and also Mac forced him and Sturgis to make friends again (I mean she is the only one who could!)_

 _ **Bud and Harriet's Home**_

 _ **Friday 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 2005**_

Sarah MacKenzie sat patiently at the dressing table as Harriet made the final finishing touches to her delicately curled hair, making sure that the lily of the valley that had been woven into her styled look was still secure. Both ladies smiled at each other in the mirror.

" _There I think we are done."_ Harriet stated as she put the hair spray down.

" _Thank you Harriet"_

" _Oh my, you look so beautiful and I'm sure that sailor of yours will think so too."_

Mac blushed and respond _"Let's hope so",_ as she sub-consciously ran a hand over her stomach, a move that did not go unnoticed by Harriet.

With disbelief she responded:

" _Please, you could be wearing a brown paper bag and he would think you were the most beautiful person on the planet. I've seen it, when he looks at you it is like you are the only thing he sees and nothing else."_

Mac sighed deeply and smiled.

" _You've got it bad Colonel"_

The two women laughed and Harriet declared _"I'm so happy for you both",_ before bending down to hug her friend.

As the ladies started to get up they heard Bud shout _"Harriet..?"_

" _That's Bud, he left his shoes at home before going to Commander Turner's this morning. I'll just go and give them to him. I won't be long."_

Mac smiled, and just as Harriet was about to leave the bedroom she said;

" _Harriet, please could you give this to Bud and ask him to give it to Harm? It's his wedding present. I forgot to give it to him yesterday… must be…"_ She cut herself off nervously

" _Must be what..?"_ She enquired

" _Nerves I guess"_ She finished lamely

" _Nerves right…"_ but she took the proffered gift of a card and the thinnest wrapped gift she had ever seen.

Her mind went into overdrive, the size and thickness reminded her of an ultrasound (she'd seen enough herself), but she shook that thought away when her husband called her name again, _"coming honey"_ and she walked down the stairs. She passed Bud his shoes and gave him the card and gift for Harm.

" _Thanks sweetie, the Captain gave me this to give to the Colonel too"_

He gave her a card and a beautifully wrapped slim box.

" _I'll make sure that she gets it."_

The two smiled at each other, remembering their own wedding day whilst being happy for their friends too. Bud kissed his wife before they both turned and headed back to their respective member of the wedding party.

Harriet gave Mac her card and gift and started to tidy up slightly so Mac could read the card in some privacy. The words were of his love and devotion and his hopes for their future together. Her gift from him was a simple platinum and diamond bangle- beautiful, understated and elegant; the way he saw her. It also went perfectly with her dress (too perfectly, she mused). Her dress was form fitting and high necked with a lower scooping back and a sweep train. She also wore a pair of diamond and pearl drop earrings loaned to her from her new mother in law to be. Her look she thought was a total contrast to the lace monstrosity she had chosen for her near wedding to Mick.

Harriet gasped and said _"it's perfect."_

" _It is, almost as though he had help_ " Mac said with a knowing smile.

Harriet ducked her head, it being her turn to blush as she said;

" _I might have given him some guidance, but the final decision was all him"_

Just then Admiral Chegwidden knocked on the door (he had been keeping small children occupied with PO Coates, Mattie and Chloe) and exclaimed

" _Wow, you're glowing. You look beautiful and might I say also that Mrs. Roberts that you make a beautiful Maid of Honour. Rabb and Roberts better know how lucky they are! Are you ready?"_

Both ladies chuckled at this as he held his arm out for Mac to take.

" _I'm ready Sir"_

Harriet passed her, her small bouquet of pale pink roses with more lily of the valley as they walked out of the room to meet her future.

 _ **Same time**_

 _ **Sturgis Turner's Home**_

Bud entered the living room of Commander Turner and headed to the kitchen, where he found Harm.

" _Harriet gave me this to give to you Sir, it's from the Colonel"_

" _Thanks Bud"._ Harm smiled softly at the sight of his name written in her beautiful handwriting. He laughed quietly and silently berated himself _thinking 'get a grip Rabb, you have an entire ceremony to get through, sort yourself out!'_

As Bud excused himself to finish getting ready Harm sat back at the table and downed the rest of his cup of coffee. He picked up his card and gift, taking in how thin it was wondering what could be in there. He opened the card and read:

' _Dear Harm,_

 _Your gift is wrapped, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see it for another 6 months when we are both able to. However as of today, I give you my express permission to worry, hover and annoy me until that day comes._

 _All of my love._

 _Mac. XX'_

He smiled to himself, typical of his marine he thought; straight to the point yet cryptic.

He picked up his gift and undid the ribbon before carefully tearing the paper. Inside was another card, but this time there was a picture of a baby teddy bear sat upon some A,B,C building blocks. His heart started hammering, he didn't dare hope or think about what it was until he opened the card. Clumsily and holding his breath he opened the card and saw written at the top 'Queen Alexandra Hospital', 'Sarah MacKenzie' and there underneath that a black and white photograph… the first image of their child.

He thought that the day couldn't get any better, but yet again Sarah MacKenzie had proven him wrong.

When he saw the door to the kitchen open, he quickly swiped at the single tear that had escaped him and stored his 'gift' in his pocket and smiled when he saw Sturgis' head poke round and say _"it's almost time pal, are you ready?"_

" _Yeah I'm ready. I've been ready for a long while for this day"_ knowing that this statement wasn't just in acknowledgment of his upcoming nuptial's but also his impending fatherhood and with that he left with Sturgis and headed towards the most important, no scratch that the two most important people in his life.


End file.
